A Little Ball of Yarn
by AmyHollands
Summary: Yang has been a big annoyance to Blake as of late. Why? Bumblebee/ bumbleby


When Yang found out I am a Faunus, I didn't think she was going to be like… this. At least when she was making cat puns (and bad ones at that), she was tolerable. Although it's nice of her, she keeps teasing me with cans of tuna and bottles of milk. Lately it's, like, that's all she likes doing: making me regret ever telling her. I don't know what she's thinking by angering me like this. Telling her to stop doesn't help of course… I sighed in distress. I really want her to notice that she's hurting my feelings whenever she teases me.

I read one of the books I've been reading for a while now and Ruby and Weiss were out studying for an upcoming test. Yang was in the room with me, looking at me from her bed. Not only is it bugging me, it's creepy. She had been staring at me for ten minutes now.

"What is it Yang?" I shut my book and looked up at her. She smiles and took out a ball of black and yellow yarn that was mixed together.

"Blake! Let's play." She waved the yarn around. I sighed, used to these kinds of jokes. I opened my book again and started to read.

"Not now. Don't you have to study for that test coming up in Faunus History class?" I told her. Yang continued to wave the ball of yarn around. "It's not going to work." I told her. As she continued waving the yarn, I found myself glancing at it. I found myself paying less attention on the book I was reading and more on the yarn. _It's not going to work. It's not going to work. It's not going to-_

"Let me have it!" I leaped for it. Yang had pulled the ball of yarn up and I landed on the ground. "Ow…" I rubbed my face.

"Blake~" She sang my name. I looked at her and she was tossing the yarn up, while she was sitting in her bed. Before I knew it, my instincts kicked in and I leaped for the yarn. In a simple leap, I was on top of Yang in attempt to get the yarn. Eventually, I got the ball.

"Hah! What now! I got the-uh…" Noticing I was on top of her, I suddenly felt embarrassed. Yang's face was no more than an inch away from my own. The two of us were laying down, me straddling her. My right hand was on top of the yarn in her left. My free hand held me up. All Yang did was smile and wrapped her free arm around my waist. It made me even more embarrassed.

"I got it too" Yang whispered to me. Even though she referred to me as an 'it,' I wasn't mad. I felt flustered and my body temperature rose. I did want to escape her grasp. When I tried, she put her weight on her arm to keep me trapped.

"Yang, let me go." I struggled to get out of her embrace. She let go of the yarn and pulled me down, burying her face against my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere!" Yang tightened her grasp on me and kept me still. She didn't have to though. The tone she used just now was all it took for me to stop struggling. She sounded hurt. Scared. Something other than playful.

"Yang?"

"I'm not letting you go. Not again." Again? What does she mean? Yang loosened her grip for a moment and tightened it again. "I don't want you to go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know… I just don't want you to go anywhere but to a place I know." Yang was scared for some reason. I was able to push myself up as she spoke. I saw Yang's eyes red and watered. She's crying…?

"Yang?"

"If I let you go like I did before, you might not come back this time. I don't want you to go!" She cried. I sat there, watching the strongest and most dependable person I know bawl her eyes out. I only meant for her to let go of me… But I couldn't tell her anything. As I watched Yang cry, I understood something. When I say the ball of yarn I noticed that if I tried to untangle it, there would be no way to take one color without tearing apart the other. I was hurt when she was teasing me. But to Yang, how I felt about those cruel pranks was nothing compared to losing me when I ran away that weekend.

"Yang, it's okay…" I held her in my arms. "I'm not going anywhere but here." She smiled and pushed me back onto her bed. She was smiling and being happy, like her usual self. Yang was giggling as she rubbed her face on my chest. I stroked her head. "You're so childish." She laughed it off and drifted to sleep in my bosom.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that. Ruby and Weiss never came back to the room until the following morning. By that time Yang and I were still intertwined, like a little ball of yarn.


End file.
